


[VID] Death and the Maiden

by bironic



Series: vids by bironic [28]
Category: Death Takes a Holiday (1934), Meet Joe Black (1998), The Green Table (ballet)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Danger, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Grim Reapers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kink Bingo 2013, Seduction, Slow Dancing, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bironic/pseuds/bironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three embodiments of Death, seducing and seduced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Death and the Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Chopin's Nocturne in B flat minor, Op. 9 no. 1, performed by Vladimir Ashkenazy (edited)  
> Length: 1:20  
> Content/physical warnings: No physical warnings, I think. Content-wise, possible to read portions as suicidal ideation. One moment (:36) has overtones of assault.

On Vimeo: <https://vimeo.com/77836333>

 

On YouTube: <http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghe9hA-7a2Q>

[Download mp4](http://www.mediafire.com/?2alss6eccyyc3ra)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at <http://bironic.livejournal.com/315121.html>


End file.
